Mi hermoso Youkai de Fuego
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Kurama se atreve a decirle a Hiei lo que siente por el, como reaccionara este?


**Mi hermoso Youkai de Fuego**

Tan frió como el invierno,

Así es tu actitud,

Tus ojos, orbes carmesíes,

Lamas eternas que queman mi corazón,

Labios que me invitan a probarlos,

Voz gruesa y varonil que contrasta con tu pequeño cuerpo,

Te veo frente a mi,

Me miras, fríamente,

Como al resto del mundo,

Pero hay una diferencia,

Una chispa indescifrable se enciende en tus ojos,

Casi invisible,

Casi inexistente

No puedo evitarlo,

Me acerco a ti,

Me sonríes, apenas un minúsculo movimiento de tus labios,

Nada que se le pueda llamar sonrisa,

Te sonrio,

Todo yo esta nervioso,

No se como reaccionaras,

Te quedas estático,

No dices nada, casi no respiras,

Solo esperas a que tome la iniciativa,

-Hiei… -mi voz, apenas un susurro audible.

-Hn. –Es lo único que dices.

Es increíble que con tan pequeña e insignificante palabra digas tanto,

Nos quedamos en silencio,

Me vez a los ojos,

Tratando de descifrar lo que pienso,

Pero no puedo,

De pronto mi garganta se ha quedado muda,

¿Quién lo pensaría?

Infame, despiadado, cruel y sanguinario

Youko Kurama,

Temeroso de revelar lo que mi corazón

Se niega a seguir ocultándote,

-Hiei… -Es todo lo que puedo decir

Comienzas a impacientarte,

Lo noto en sus hermosos ojos,

-Habla de una buena… -No te permito terminar,

Uno mis labios a los tuyos

Nos separamos

Tus mejillas se sonrojan fuertemente,

Tanto que es difícil diferenciarlas de tus ojos,

Escondo mi rostro tras una cortina de mis cabellos,

Seguramente te iras para ya nunca regresar,

Te acercas a mi, Tomas entre tus pequeñas manos uno e mis mechones de cabello,

Lo jalas,

Demandándome que te me ponga a tu altura,

Tomas mi rostro entre tus manos,

Me obligas a mirarte a los ojos,

Me quedo en estado e Shock

Me sonríes,

Una verdadera sonrisa,

Tan hermosa como rara,

Acercas tu rostro al mío,

Y me besas,

No puedo evitarlo,

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas de felicidad,

Te separas,

Me miras con preocupación,

Seguramente temiendo haberme lastimado,

-¿Kurama? –me dices limpiando mis lagrimas,

Niego con la cabeza, dándote a entender que no haz hecho nada malo,

-¿Por qué lloras? –me preguntas preocupado.

-Porque te amo –Te digo finalmente

Me sonríes nuevamente,

Y me besas,

Te correspondo,

Con pasión, con deseo,

Pero sobre todo,

Con amor,

Nos separamos, inevitablemente por falta de aire,

Acaricias mi rostro,

Con ternura,

No dices nada,

Solo me miras,

Tus ojos,

No muestran esa frialdad de siempre…

-También te amo –Me dices.

Te sonrió nuevamente y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas,

Me abrazo a ti, y lloro en tu hombro,

Correspondes mi abrazo,

-No llores –Me ordenas con ternura,

Me separas ligeramente de ti,

Besas mis lágrimas,

Mis parpados,

Mis lágrimas aun negándose a no salir,

-No llores… -Me pides de nuevo –No me gusta verte triste Kitsune,

Te sonrió,

Aun mis ojos lloran

Pero por fin las comienzo a controlar,

Me besas nuevamente,

Recostándome en mi cama,

Bajas por mi cuello,

Rompes mi camisa y comienzas a lamer una de mis tetillas,

Tu lengua fría,

Un gran contraste con mi piel caliente

Bajas asta mi ombligo,

Reclamando cada parte de mi cuerpo,

De mi alma,

De mi todo,

Como de tu propiedad,

Bajas asta mi cintura,

Destrozas mi pantalón y mi ropa interior,

Bajas asta mi miembro y comienzas a lamerlo,

Emito un gemido de sorpresa,

No te detienes,

Abres tu pequeña boca para tomarme por completo,

Muerdo mi labio inferior para ahogar un sonoro gemido,

Sigues jugando con mi miembro,

Asta que no puedo mas y termino dentro de tu boca,

Lo tomas por completo,

Sin dejar ni una gota

Subes asta i rostro

Me besas,

Dejándome probar mi sabor,

Comienzo a quitarte la ropa,

Ahora estamos iguales,

Me sonríes,

Llevas tres de tus dedos a mi boca y comienzo a chuparlos y lábrelos con deseo,

Decides que ha sido suficiente y los retiras de mi boca,

Llevándolos hasta mi entrada,

Introduces uno,

Arrancándome un grito de dolor,

No haces ningun movimiento,

Después de unos momentos comienzas a moverlo,

Haciéndome gemir de placer,

Introduces otro,

Y luego otro,

Decides que es suficiente,

Y los sacas,

Emito un gemido de protesta,

Me sonríes de forma lujuriosa,

Y comienzas a introducirte en mi,

Despacio,

Arrancándome gemidos de placer y dolor,

Comienzas a moverte.

Primero, lento,

Luego aumentas tu velocidad,

Nuestros gemidos inundan la habitación,

Hasta que no podemos mas y terminamos,

Tu, dentro de mi,

Y yo entre nuestros vientres,

Te desplomas sobre mi pecho,

Respirando con dificultad,

Aun sin salir de mi,

Pasan unos instales y te retira de mi cuerpo,

Para acostarte a mi lado,

Me atraes hacia ti,

-Eres hermoso –me dices acariciando mi cabello,

Te miro a los ojos y te sonrió,

-Tu también…. Mi hermoso Youkai de fuego,

Me besas,

Poco a poco me quedo dormido,

Abrazado a ti

Y arrullado por tu respiración.

**OWARI**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lizerg-chan: bueno espero que les guste n.n

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ en vez de hacer esto deberías escribir la continuación de los otros fictions

Lizerg-chan: nnU Etto, bueno prometo que actualizare pronto, mmm El Sirenito y de ahí "Cuando los hermanos se encuentran" jejeje nnU, bueno asta luego, Sayonara bye, bye


End file.
